All alone
by NekoNata
Summary: Y cuando Ib coge su mano y le sigue, pese a saber que algo no anda bien, su corazón no alberga dudas. Ella no está sola en aquel lugar. Su mejor amigo está con ella.


_Después de siglos sin aparecer por aquí (leo pero ni comento ni publico nada, pero no creo que nadie me haya echado de menos) vengo con un regalito para mi dulce amigui **Kibume**, que hoy hace añitos y antes de que den las doce quiero dejárselo, porque si no se pondrá en marcha el hechizo regresivo de Cenicienta y esas mierdas. Te quiero, preciosa, y siento no haber podido hacer nada más que esto, aunque si quieres, le hago un epílogo, que me da una cosa horrible dejarlo tan triste._

_Ib pertenece a kouri, nada de lo que yo haga se puede comparar a su trabajo. Como advertencias, posible pederastia, solo posible, porque soy una chica muy maja que nunca dice las cosas claras._

* * *

Sus pasitos resonaban por los pasillos vacíos. Ib alzó la vista, mirando al hombre joven que la guiaba gentilmente, cogiéndola de la mano. Era extraño que ningún monstruo hubiese aparecido con la intención de atacarles, pero para su mente infantil eso significaba que las cosas estaban bien por fin. Que nadie volvería a querer quitarles su rosa, y con ella, su vida. Había sido más que suficiente con Mary.

Ib no odiaba a Mary. Mary se había portado bien con ella mientras habían estado juntas, hasta que había enloquecido de pronto. Ib realmente la apreciaba, la había considerado su amiga, y si había quemado su cuadro no había sido sino porque había temido por su propia seguridad. En el fondo sentía lástima por ella, sola, en aquel lugar tan oscuro, sin nadie con quien jugar. Lo que Ib no entendía es por qué había sido necesario todo eso. Ella habría jugado con Mary gustosamente si la niña rubia se lo hubiese pedido.

El agarre de la mano de Garry se hizo algo más fuerte, pero la niña lo interpretó como simple nerviosismo. El chico era asustadizo, más incluso que ella. A veces ella no entendía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Papá y mamá le habían dicho alguna vez que los niños aún no podían entender la forma de pensar de los adultos. Así que simplemente Ib correspondió a aquel gesto, apretando más su mano para darle a entender que ella estaba allí. Que ninguno de los dos estaba solo. El joven la miró, con una sonrisa extraña que le costó reconocer como suya.

― No te preocupes, Ib. Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.

Y ella le creía. Garry nunca le había mentido. Le había visto dormir en aquel pasillo lleno de estrellitas dibujadas. Tal vez Garry estaba cansado. El haber visto los pétalos azules de su rosa desperdigados por el suelo la había asustado, pero casi había saltado de la alegría al verle sano y salvo.

Las manos del joven estaban demasiado frías y húmedas, pero la niña no le dio importancia. El olor a pintura ya ni siquiera le afectaba, después de tanto tiempo dando vueltas por aquel siniestro museo. Había algo que la desconcertaba de todo eso, pero no sabía qué. Quiso preguntarle si ocurría algo, pero no se atrevió. No quería asustar a Garry ni ponerle nervioso. Ib le quería, mucho, pese a que hubiesen pasado solo unas horas juntos. Tragó saliva, caminando al lado de él, sin soltar su mano. No se dio cuenta de que sus pasos eran los únicos que resonaban en aquellos pasillos. Que además de no haber monstruos, las pisadas del hombre que iba a su lado no hacían un mísero ruido.

― Garry… ― dijo finalmente.

Él la miró, con su habitual expresión amable, con esa sonrisa pequeña y dulce que normalmente la haría sonrojar un poco. Esta vez, el efecto no fue el mismo. Mirarle a los ojos no la tranquilizó, su sonrisa no hizo su corazón hincharse. Algo estaba fuera de lugar, pero la niña no parecía dar con la clave.

― ¿Me prometes… m-me prometes que cuando salgamos de aquí comeremos macarons juntos?

Garry sonrió más amplio, poniéndose a su altura, mirándola a los ojos. Como siempre que quería tranquilizarla.

― Te lo prometo…

Por supuesto que ella creyó en sus palabras. Y una vez más, se dejó llevar por sus emociones y le abrazó. Porque le había añorado, porque le quería, porque pese a que hubiese entre ellos una amplia diferencia de edad él era su mejor amigo, o incluso, con el tiempo…

Él correspondió a su abrazo, como lo hacía siempre. Solo que no había ni una pizca de la calidez que tanto le agradaba en aquel abrazo. Le miró a los ojos, con un gesto interrogante. Y entonces le pareció ver algo.

Durante un segundo, lo vio claramente. Los ojos de Garry, de su querido Garry se habían vuelto rojos y siniestros de pronto, su cabello se había oscurecido un poco, y su piel se azulaba por momentos, cubierta de una densa pintura que chorreaba hasta mancharle el rostro. Era como una muñeca, como un recipiente inerte lleno de deseos corruptos. Ib sintió sus ojos húmedos, mezclándose las lágrimas con la pintura. Y tal y como vino, aquella visión se fue. Y el Garry que conocía la miraba preocupado, con aquel dulce gesto de simple preocupación que la hacía tal feliz cuando era dirigido a ella.

― Ib...

Ella negó, restándole importancia al asunto. Estaba cansada, y asustada. No en vano había tenido pesadillas durante aquellas horas, tremendamente aterradoras. Sin embargo, no tanto como la congelada mirada de Mary atravesándola con intención de clavarle el cuchillo, ni mucho menos como la alucinación que acababa de sufrir. Porque nada podía compararse a ver a Garry, a su querido amigo Garry, usurpado por una muñeca diabólica e inerte.

Ella le había visto dormir, pero en ese momento le veía despierto de nuevo. Sin embargo, el dolor de su corazón no dejaba de atenazarla. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no obedeció a su instinto, que le pedía a gritos darse la vuelta y correr. No, claro que no. Apretó con más fuerza la mano de Garry, tragando saliva. Él había sufrido por su culpa. No importaba lo que ocurriera mientras estuviera junto a él. Mientras pudiera hacerle feliz.

La sonrisa que el joven esbozó habría puesto los pelos de punta a cualquiera, pero no a ella. No dudó en seguir caminando a su lado, en silencio. Ignorando las manchas de pintura que comenzaban a adornar el suelo a sus pies. Fingiendo no sentir cómo aquella mano sólida se volvía cada vez más fría, húmeda y viscosa al tacto. La actitud de Ib no cambió mientras caminaba, como en una ensoñación, al lado de aquel ser que cada vez menos se parecía a su mejor amigo.

Cuando Ib abrió los ojos por fin, estaba sola. Era como si hubiese estado dormida un tiempo, no podía ver con claridad. Se miró las manos, notándolas húmedas. Estaban llenas de pintura, de un color carne que no pudo reconocer. Miró a su alrededor, intentando reconocer la habitación en la que estaba. Y familiar color de las estrellas azules le devolvió la sonrisa. Buscó a Garry con la mirada, asustada al no encontrarle. Y cuando al fin le vio, su corazón se hinchó de entre alivio y tristeza.

― ¿Has vuelto a quedarte dormido otra vez?

La pregunta, llena de inocencia, hizo eco en el pasillo. Ib frunció el ceño al escuchar su propia voz de esa forma, pero ignoró el sonido y se acercó poco a poco a Garry, arrodillándose por fin a su lado, besándole en la frente con cariño, luego en la mejilla y por último en los labios. La piel del joven estaba helada, pensó con una sonrisa triste. Tendría que ayudarle a calentarse un poco. Le abrazó, siendo extremadamente cuidadosa de no despertarle. El agradable aroma natural de Garry se veía poco a poco desplazado por el olor a pintura y un hedor que la niña identificó como de comida en mal estado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ya en aquel museo. Se preguntaba si sus padres no la echarían de menos. Si la estarían buscando. Si ellos no habrían sido atacados también por los monstruos de aquel mundo. Garry le había dicho una vez que las criaturas de aquel lugar habían surgido de la mente de Guertena, el artista al cual se había dedicado la exposición. Ib se preguntó si aquel hombre no se sentiría solo para crear a aquellos seres, y a Mary en particular. En aquel mundo, todo lo que se movía parecía querer detenerles en su avance, asustarles y a la vez retenerles indefinidamente. No en vano una de las normas de aquel museo era no marcharse nunca.

Sonrió, sentándose junto a Garry, cogiéndole de la mano y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro con cuidado. Se quedaría allí, junto a ellos. Junto a Garry, el tiempo que hiciera falta. En la mente de Guertena. No se sentía para nada atrapada, ciertamente. Aunque añorase a sus padres, en aquel lugar la necesitaban más. Y según tomó esa decisión, notó de pronto que tenía hambre, mucha hambre, y sed, muchísima sed. Pero sobre todo sueño, tenía tanto sueño que le costaba mantener los párpados abiertos. Sonrió con sus últimas fuerzas, susurrándole un "te quiero" a su mejor amigo, que dormía a su lado. Finalmente, cerró los ojos, agotada, uniéndose a Garry en su sueño. ¿Su último pensamiento? Que ya nadie se sentiría solo en aquel lugar. Que ni Garry, ni ella, ni Guertena dejarían nunca de estar juntos. Lo tomaría como una promesa.

* * *

_Sé que es cortito, pero espero que te haya gustado. Ya sabes que he andado mal de tiempo... pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer._


End file.
